


Croquette

by Elica



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: C'est débile, C'est idiot, Dogs, Kitten, M/M, Stupidity and beyond, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will a un problème. Hannibal ne l'a pas vu venir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Croquette

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Caro ! :)

Will semblait plus nerveux que d'habitude mais pour une raison différente de d'habitude. Hannibal pouvait le voir, et même le sentir s'il se permettait ce genre d'image. Il laissa son "patient" s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de cuir du cabinet et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la parole. Will évitait son regard et le silence dira un bonne dizaine de minutes.

"Un problème, Will ?"

Le psychologue soupira.

"C'est difficile à dire. Et j'ai un peu honte aussi..."

Hannibal croisa ses longs doigts devant ses lèvres. Il pouvait encore deviner l'odeur de sa dernière chasse sous le savon. De quoi Will pouvait-il avoir honte ? De rêves inappropriés ? De pensées importunes sur son cher psychiatre ? Voilà qui promettait un discussion fort intéressante. Hannibal fit la liste des endroits du cabinet ou il rangeait quelques ustensiles qui pouvaient se révéler fort utile si jamais Will devait tomber le pantalon.

"C'est à propos de Chester..."

Satan tout puissant ! Will avait des pensées impures sur son chien ? Même Hannibal ne pouvait témoigner d'un tel degré de perversion ! Et cela ne correspondait pas du tout au profil psychologique de Will ! Quelle horreur...

"Continuez..."

Will soupira : "Chester a adopté un chaton."

"Pardon ?"

Will leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait de si beaux yeux, rendus encore plus mignons derrière ses grosses lunettes.et avec ces cernes... Hannibal aurait pu s'y perdre comme dans un bouillon.

"Chester a trouvé un chaton abandonné et l'a ramené à la maison. Et il empêche tous les autres chiens de l'approcher. Le... Chaton a totalement pis le contrôle de Chester et ce matin j'ai surpris Karl leur ramener un bot de jambon à mon insu."

Will laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse. Il avait un si joli cou.

"Je crois que Croquette..."

"Croquette ?"

"Oui Croquette. J'ai donné un nom au chaton. Je crois que Croquette est en train de prendre le pouvoir que toute ma maison."

"Ah. C'est pour ça que vous avez laissé trois litres de lait  près de mon bureau ?"

"Il aurait pu tourner si je l'avais laissé dans la voiture."

Hannibal n'avait jamais rencontré Croquette mais il se sentait définitivement proche de ce petit futur dictateur. Il appréciait l'ambition et la fourberie, même chez un animal.

"J'aimerai rencontrer ce Croquette," finit-il par dire. "Je crois que je dois avoir encore quelques saucisses au frigo. Il appréciera sans doute."


End file.
